Essential Marvel
Essential Marvel is a series of American comic book reprints. Each black-and-white paperback reprints approximately 20-30 issues of a classic Marvel title (mostly from the Silver Age or Bronze Age). Each book contains between 450 and 650 pages, printed on coarse, matte-quality paper. DC Comics has a similar range of black-and-white reprint paperbacks, Showcase Presents. (In the same way, the DC Archive Editions are DC's equivalent of the Marvel Masterworks line.) History The Essential range launched in October 1996 with the joint release of Essential X-Men vol. 1, Essential Wolverine vol. 1 and Essential Spider-Man vol. 1. While Essential Spider-Man started with Spider-Man's first appearance in the Silver Age (collecting Amazing Fantasy #15 and Amazing Spider-Man #1-20), Marvel chose to skip ahead to Giant Sized X-Men #1 and Uncanny X-Men #94-119, the relaunch of the title that sparked the X-Men's popularity in the late 1970s and 1980s. The decision to skip the original X-Men in favor of starting with the more well known "All-New, All-Different" X-Men was controversial, though Marvel ultimately went back and began a new collection of Essential volumes, titled Essential Classic X-Men, to collect the earliest X-Men stories (originally titled Essential Uncanny X-Men). The (second) cover design launched in 2001—all the older volumes (excluding Essential Conan vol. 1) have been reprinted since then with the new design as well as to correct printing mistakes from previous volumes (such as the fact that both Essential X-Men vol. 1 and vol. 2 both have missing pages from their earlier printings) and to reshuffle content to put volume breaks in more logical places, continuity-wise. From May 2005, many of the volumes have been reprinted for a third time—this time with the same cover design as the second reprint, but with different cover artwork. Initially, the Essential line used newly produced artwork. For the current printing, artwork from the reprinted material is used, with the legal indicia in these new editions saying 'Second Edition, First Printing'. In 2008, a new (third) cover design launched, again starting with reprinting older volumes that were going back to press for new printings, and is now the look for new volumes. Marvel has come under criticism"Censored Essentials?" The Groovy Age of Horror, September 14, 2006 for censoring some of the Essential books, specifically the third and fourth volumes of Essential Tomb of Dracula, in which digital editing was used to remove or obscure nudity. Both volumes contain reprints of Dracula stories originally published by Marvel in magazine format, which allowed for them to include nudity in the artwork. Table of Essential volumes See also *The Silver Age of Comic Books—Information on the Silver Age of comics in General, i.e. the late 1950s to the early 1970s. *The Bronze Age of Comic Books—Information on the Bronze Age of comics in General, i.e. the early 1970s to the early/mid-1980s. *Marvel Comics *Marvel Omnibus *Marvel Masterworks *DC Archive Editions *Showcase Presents—The DC comics equivalent of Essential Marvel *List of comic books on CD/DVD Notes and references External links * Marvel Essential.com Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:1997 comic debuts Category:Comic book collection books